


Letto cigolante

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Letto cigolanteparole: 467 word





	Letto cigolante

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Letto cigolante  
> parole: 467 word

Tutto quello agli occhi di Kagami sembrava un dolce e candido sogno, proprio come quelli che aveva vissuto in quelle lunghe nottate. Non sapeva se il suo subconscio lo facesse apposta, ma vivere quelle scene poco caste gli aveva fatto capire quali fossero i suoi reali desideri: voleva Midorima.  
Aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era masturbato dopo essersi risvegliato con quelle pulsanti erezioni: lo sognava in scene provocanti che avevano sempre stuzzicato le sue più perverse fantasie.  
Il giovane cestista non aveva mai creduto che tutto quello un giorno si sarebbe potuto realizzare.

“Sto sognando?” Per il cestista era impossibile non porgersi quella domanda. In genere l’unico modo per avere l’altro erano proprio i suoi poco casti sogni.  
Non riusciva a staccare le labbra dallo scolpito ventre del rivale, ero troppo attratto da quei tonici muscoli che da mesi erano puro richiamo per i propri sensi.  
Quelle tartarughe erano così meravigliose da sentirsi praticamente loro succube, inerme di fronte a un tale fascino.  
Voleva stimolare tutti i sensi di Midorima, stressarlo fino a quando non avesse raggiunto il limite e gemente avesse chiamato il suo nome con una voce spezzata da quell’incredibile e intenso piacere.  
Non poteva resistere alla tentazione di non farlo suo, era impossibile per Kagami non trattenersi, non quando il rivale era di fronte a se pronto ad accoglierlo.  
Non poteva prenderlo con la forza, non voleva assolutamente che l’altro provasse dolore, per questo prese il flacone di lubrificante che da mesi era riposto nel cassetto nella mera speranza che un giorno avesse potuto averlo, sogno che finalmente si stava realizzando.  
«No, Kagami, io…»  
Non era in grado di aspettare, aveva atteso fin troppo quel momento per non cogliere quell’occasione: doveva averlo.  
«Farò piano non preoccuparti»  
Non poteva trattenere le sue dita, su cui aveva spalmato il gel lubrificante. Voleva spingere in fondo a quel corpo con tutta l’intenzione di prepararlo per la successiva penetrazione con il quale sperava di farlo gemere e sussurrare il nome come aveva fatto un attimo prima.  
«Midorima, sei bollente.»  
Non aveva mai creduto che Midorima potesse essere così caldo, certo aveva più volte fantasticato su come potesse essere all’interno, ma mai la sua mente era arrivata a tanto. Era più meraviglioso di quanto avesse mai osato immaginare e a quel punto la voglia di farlo con lui era più forte che mai.

Non era più in grado di trattenere la propria erezione, fremeva dalla voglia che si senti in Paradiso quando finalmente ottenne la persona che desiderava più al mondo: Midorima Shintarou.

In quell’istante nell’aria risuonavano solo gli ansimi dei due adolescenti e i cigolii incessanti del letto che tennero compagnia ai due cestisti per tutto il resto di quella fantastica serata.


End file.
